Blind Game
by Hikaru7
Summary: Lance Corporal Rivaille suddenly awakes to find himself tied up and blindfolded, completely at the mercy of his mysterious captor. While his body is being subjected to various pleasures - although without his consent and against his will - the blind guessing game begins: who dares to play such a dirty trick on him? (Suggestion of various pairings, smut, spoiler alert. No torture.)


**Notes: **My first smutfic. Somehow I always end up writing stuff I don't really plan to... Anyway, I won't tell who Rivaille's partner is. Please, enjoy the guessing game! ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Blind Game**

Never in his wildest dreams did Lance Corporal Rivaille imagine that he would once find himself in such a bind as his present situation.

He woke up from a hazy dream, his senses still numb from sleeping. He did not remember going to bed that night. In fact, he could not remember anything at that moment.

As he opened up his eyes, pitch-black darkness filled his vision. His slowly returning senses registered that something was covering part of his face. He reached to remove the thing blocking his vision, but found he could not move his arms. Nor his legs. His whole body felt stretched out, exposed.

Then, the realization finally dawned upon him: he was tied up and blindfolded, unable to see a thing in order to assess his present situation. The moment he realized that, a feeling of utter indignation welled up inside him. How _dare_ anyone do such an atrocious thing to him, Lance Corporal Rivaille, said to be humanity's strongest soldier? But most importantly, _who_ was the person who made such a heinous attempt on him? Who had the cheek? Who had the skills?

He tried to recall the last thing he did before falling asleep and finding himself in such a predicament. The memories only came back to him slowly and hazily. His mind seemed to be unwilling to cooperate with his will. At length, he could vaguely recall walking in the dimly lit corridor towards his sleeping quarters. After that, there was only darkness.

He could only guess the events prior to that. He was probably having his usual evening tea in the company of his new squad members. _The tea._ Something must have been in the tea. Someone had managed to catch him off guard with such a dirty trick.

He did not even try to make a mental list of the possible culprits. He knew well enough that his enemies were numerous. Even within the Scouting Legion, there were many people who would surely want the better of him, be it out of envy of his skills and position, or for other reasons he would rather not dwell on.

He was also aware of the fact that – for some reason unknown to him – even among those same people, there were many who secretly wanted to share a bed with him for a night's pleasures. So far, thanks to his intimidating looks, he had always managed to keep such unwanted approaches at bay. Only to a select few did he allow the privilege to enjoy his company in such a manner. And on each occasion, only _he_ could be the one to initiate.

Yet here he was, without his consent and against his will, tied up and vulnerable, completely at the mercy of his unseen captor, whose intentions were yet unknown to him.

Blindly in the dark, he had to rely on his other senses to find out the circumstances of his dire situation. Straining his ears, he could only hear faint echoes. The air smelled damp and musty. He recognized that smell: it was the smell of the dungeons, the same smell that assaulted his nose every time he visited Eren's cell.

Thus exploring his surroundings, he was suddenly aware of the presence of another person in the room. How could he not notice that before? He suspected that it was due to the after-effect of the substance that had been slipped into his tea. His senses were still not fully recovered, but he made an attempt at speaking to his mysterious captor.

"What's this shitty game?" was all he managed to ask.

Even though his voice was usually authoritative and intimidating, now it sounded rather hoarse and weak. He did not receive a reply. He was beginning to get really pissed off.

"Eren, you shitty brat… I hope you know you've just dug your own grave." he said in a deadly voice which echoed faintly from the stone walls.

He heard a soft chuckle. He believed that Eren would have been scared shitless of him, no matter what the situation, since he had already managed to discipline the brat. Yet, this person was insolent enough to be laughing at him. Was he wrong in his deduction?

He had all the reasons in the world to suspect him, since usually Eren was the one who poured him tea, and their present location was most probably Eren's room, since he was tied up on a bed. Other dungeon cells usually didn't have a proper bed, complete with bedding and all. There was no way he couldn't be right, unless…

He remembered the one person who was allowed to toy with him every once in a while, but that did not help much in dissolving his growing unease.

"Erwin, you bastard…" he said, finding his voice returning. "I'm really not into such perverted games. Release me at once."

His commanding tone was met by another soft chuckle, which was still insufficient for him to determine the identity of the other person. Soon he heard the sound of soft footsteps walking up to him. Was he wrong again?

He didn't have much time to contemplate as deft fingers began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his bare chest to the chilly air of the dungeons. He let out an involuntary hiss as the fingers moved to the sensitive skin of his nipples, drawing small circles and pinching them softly first, then hurtfully. He gritted his teeth against any sound indicating that he was in pain, although he couldn't stop his heart from beating frantically against his chest, like that of a trapped animal. He knew Erwin for being a master of setting traps, but even so, he never expected to walk into one of them so easily.

He absolutely refused to be taken advantage of in such a manner, so completely against his will. Yet, he couldn't do a single thing to seize control of the situation. The ropes were tied well and strong, struggling against them only resulted in hurting himself. Trapped animals that struggled most of the time only managed to deepen their wounds and bleed out in the end. Such an unseemly death did not suit him the least. He had to live, possibly escape, and teach that bastard who captured him a lesson to remember to the grave – which wouldn't be for a long time, since he would probably kill them on the spot.

However, there wasn't much occasion for him to plan revenge, since his mind was divided between furious thoughts and the various sensations his body was subjected to. He found those alternating between painful and quite tolerable. In the end, the latter claimed his whole attention as fingers ran down on his sides, stroking his skin and leaving him with a ticklish sensation. Fingers belonging to a _pair_ of hands, he observed. It couldn't be Erwin, then. He thought as much, since he was familiar enough with the Commander's presence and touch, and this one was something completely different.

He felt the cold on his exposed skin, but not for long. The unknown person leaned over him more closely, emanating a slight body heat. Soon, he could feel something soft and moist against one nipple, while the fingers were working on the other one, rubbing against it and occasionally pinching hard.

"Damn." was all he managed to say, finding it difficult to talk as a warm tongue began teasing his nipple.

Who would dare to do such a thing to him, covering his perfectly clean skin with their filthy, disgusting saliva? But he wasn't allowed much time to dwell on being indignant. His nipples became hard as a result of the intense stimulation, but at the same time he had to realize with dismay that another part of his body was also beginning to get hard. Why? How could that happen, at a time like that? How could his body betray him so easily?

True, it had been a long time since he was last involved in such an activity. The last expedition had been a particularly exerting one, demanding the lives of many soldiers whom he considered his closest comrades. He thought he wasn't ready either physically or emotionally for being intimate with another person again. But he was proven wrong.

The only explanation he could think of that someone must have put some really strange stuff into his tea. Considering this, Hanji came up to him as prime suspect. However, as far as he could tell, this person wasn't wearing glasses. But then again, why the hell would anyone need them in a pitch-black dungeon room, and for doing something like _that_? He became uncertain. This guessing game was making him mad.

While his upper body was covered in soft, small and not entirely unpleasant kisses, he was fighting a mental battle against the growing, unwanted sensation in his nether regions. The kisses slowly travelled up towards the soft skin of his neck, turning into small bites. Inwardly, he could scream. He didn't want anything of what was about to come next. He didn't want anyone to leave their mark on his perfect skin.

"No…" he said in a low, warning voice. "Dare to do it, and you're dead."

His tormentor stopped in the act of biting his skin. A head was brought up close to his own so that he could almost feel a pair of unseen eyes gazing intently into his face. Was that a frustrated sigh he heard? It was too low for him to determine for sure.

By then, the person was seated on top of him. He could feel a body pressing against his own as the unknown person leaned closer to meet his lips with warm, soft ones. He resisted. No-one was allowed to steal a kiss from him. No-one walked out alive after doing that. But even as he struggled, a hand grabbed the back of his head, while a tongue forced its way into his mouth. In the end, he had to give in if he didn't want to suffocate. Although reluctantly, he let the unwanted visitor explore his mouth freely.

In the meantime, he worked on trying to gather more clues. He took in the other person's scent, and he was sure it didn't smell like Eren. It smelled strangely clean and soap-scented.

'So you finally brought yourself to take a bath for my sake, you shitty brat.' he thought to himself, his tongue otherwise occupied at the moment. 'How considerate of you...'

It was difficult not to notice the way Eren always looked at him with so much admiration that verged on being unnatural, and the boy's unconcealed feelings gave rise to countless rumours among the soldiers. Even though there were nights when it crossed his mind to take advantage of the feelings of his young subordinate, in the end, he could never bring himself to take action. And not only because he was considerate of his young age, but because he thought that Eren was still a hundred years too early for earning that.

'What you can't get, you take it by force, huh…' he mused. 'I never thought you were such a fucking horny brat.'

He could feel strands of longish hair brushing lightly against his face, which made him quite uncertain again as to whom he was dealing with. He thought Eren's hair was shorter. Who was this person, then?

He could only think of one way to find it out. He invited the unknown person deeper into his mouth, and catching them unawares, he suddenly bit down hard on the other person's tongue. He heard a painful, muffled cry, which was followed by a stinging sensation as he was slapped hard across the face. He was shocked for a moment, but at least he got what he wanted. The voice sounded rather feminine. And now he felt almost certain about whom it belonged to.

Among all the soldiers of the Scouting Legion, there was only one girl who had ever come close to being his equal in both strength and skill, and who held an unconcealed grudge against him.

'Mikasa Ackerman.' he thought, slightly amused at such a discovery.

He was already expecting the time when she would finally make him pay for all the past injuries he inflicted to her beloved Eren. Even though she usually played the obedient subordinate in front of the public, he knew Mikasa would not hesitate to slap him in the private of an abandoned dungeon cell.

His cheek was still burning from the mighty slap when he heard the rustle of clothing, and the soft sound of fabric landing on the stone floor.

'So, we're getting started at last…' he thought, feeling slightly curious about how the events would develop.

The lips returned to his mouth, this time not daring to venture any deeper with a tongue, but sucking on his lips and biting them instead.

'Such an undeveloped adolescent body.' he observed as a bare, rather flat chest pressed against his own.

He tried to recall the size of Mikasa's breasts, although he had never paid them much attention before. He was more into nice asses than bulges on the chest. As far as he could tell, the person above him lacked any, being as flat as a board. Could it be that his guess was wrong again?

A hand moved down to rub against the sizeable bulge which threatened to rip his pants by then. He bit back his moans as best as he could, but he couldn't keep himself from breathing heavily. The unknown hands loosened his pants, pulling them down over his hips and exposing his erection. Was that an astonished gasp he heard? He took it as a compliment.

In his present situation, he couldn't do much other than wait and see where things were going. For the time being, he gave up any attempt to break free. As a hand started working around his erection, he soon forgot any thoughts other than his need to be sexually satisfied. And he nearly got what he wanted.

A tongue began teasing around the head of his cock, and he soon found moist warmth enveloping him down there. Whoever his partner was, they sure knew how to do it right. And that was another counterargument for suspecting Eren, who usually did a shitty job every time he assigned him to do something, be it such a simple task as pouring tea into a cup without spilling it all over the place.

'Well, whatever.' he thought with a deep sigh, giving himself over to the sensation of being treated to such a perfect blowjob.

'_Almost_ perfect.' he thought.

Even though he was sucked off good and hard, he wanted to push deeper inside, but he found it difficult even to lift his hips. The fact that his actions were so limited began to irritate him.

"Untie me." he commanded, his voice hoarse and ragged with panting.

His unseen captor stopped, and he mentally cursed himself for ever opening his mouth to complain, since he was so close to coming into the moist warmth of that mouth. The only thing he needed was a little more freedom, but he could feel the longish strands of hair brushing over his crotch as the person shook his or her head in response.

"Fuck it." he said, feeling frustrated. "I sai-"

But he couldn't finish whatever he was preparing to say, because at that moment, he could feel something pushing inside him. A sudden, pained sound escaped his lips as a finger entered him so unexpectedly, followed by another one. His unseeing eyes went wide in pain and indignation. He did not like the least where things were going. Whoever tried to fuck him, humanity's strongest soldier, would surely have to pay for it dearly. The one thing he could not tolerate was being entered without permission, and he didn't remember agreeing to that.

But all he could do was squirm helplessly as the fingers dug deeper inside him and began to move apart, loosening and groping around his insides until they found that one special spot.

He was struck speechless. He could see stars in the dark, and his whole body trembled in response. The feeling hardly subsided when he experienced it again and again. At that moment, he couldn't decide whether it was the worst torture or the greatest of pleasures. Unable to keep his voice down anymore, he let out an unrestrained moan each time the fingers inside him pressed down on that spot.

After a while, he was quite surprised at finding that he wouldn't even mind if the person finally put _it_ inside him – that is, if they had anything else to enter him with beside a pair of fingers.

He could hear soft, moaning sounds from the other person, presumably in the act of getting ready for the intercourse. He expected to be entered shortly, but instead he was surprised when he found _his_ cock pressing against an entrance and sliding slowly into a narrow space. He could hear pained moans as hips were brought down slowly and testily, his cock grinding against the warm insides of an entrance, the kind of which he couldn't determine.

'So this horny bitch's still a virgin.' he concluded, finding that the penetration did not go very smoothly.

For a fleeting second, he contemplated the consequences of having sexual intercourse with a minor, who was still a virgin on top of that, until he remembered that it was _him_ who was technically being raped. Not that he minded it much, for the time being. He decided to cooperate, and he would have offered his assistance, but he was rendered almost immobile.

"Relax." he said in a tone he hoped sounded somewhat soothing, but came out rather impatient instead.

By then, he had completely put aside his indignation at being tied, topped and fucked against his will. All he could think of was that he wanted to get the maximum satisfaction out of this situation. He would deal with the consequences later.

"Come here. I won't bite." he said, leaning closer to meet the mysterious lips.

They exchanged a deep, hungry kiss. He knew that biting down on the tongue inside his mouth would probably earn him another slap, which would completely ruin the mood, so he didn't even try. He sucked on it instead, caressing with his own tongue and relishing each soft moan it elicited from the unseen person above him.

He could feel something hard pressing against his stomach, and he faintly registered that he might have been wrong for suspecting Mikasa. But by then, he was beyond caring. He had given up the guessing game, and was focusing upon getting his mysterious partner prepared to receive him inside. The fact he couldn't use his hands was a great hindrance, so he had to rely on the other person to do whatever was necessary.

"Try again." he panted against soft lips.

The person resumed their position above his cock. This time, after a couple of small gasps, it went in without much difficulty. When his cock was all the way in, he could feel the hands grabbing hold of his sides as the hips started moving rhythmically up and down, gradually increasing pace.

As much as he wanted to touch, he had to be content with the fact that someone was riding his cock skilfully enough to earn pleasurable groans from him with each thrust. His voice was answered by soft moans from the other person. He wanted to hear more of that sound, not that he was particularly concerned about whom that voice belonged to, but because it was a thing that really turned him on.

"Don't hold back, you shitty brat." he said between heavy pants. "Let me hear you."

A pained grunt was all he got in answer.

'Well, never mind.' he thought. 'I'm getting to it really soon…'

He lifted his hips as best as he could to thrust in deeper. He really wanted to grab that ass and feel the soft flesh between his fingers, so much that the thought itself was enough for him to lose control.

"Don't stop…" he gasped as the delicious tightness around his cock gave him more pleasure than he could bear with composure.

Their moans of mutual pleasure rose and overlapped as the frequency of the thrusts increased and the fingers dug deeper into his flesh. At that moment, it was the sweetest of pains for him. Even as he came into the warm inside of his unseen partner, he couldn't believe that it was something he needed for so long and so badly. A second afterwards, he could feel warm liquid spurting out onto his stomach, accompanied by a satisfied sigh from his partner.

'Now, that's disgusting.' he thought, almost forgetting that even though he usually enjoyed a good fuck, such an activity always came with a lot of mess, which he hated more than anything else.

The other person leaned closer above him, and soon he could feel a head resting against his heaving chest. The body lying on him was trembling all over. He found it strangely small and light. As they remained lying motionless for a while, he felt something dripping down on his chest and running along his side. Was it a teardrop, or only perspiration?

He found it rather disgusting when he realized that the exercise made him sweat quite heavily, and his skin was all sticky with perspiration. The thought of all the body fluids gluing them together made him feel filthy, but at the same time he was somewhat relaxed and content. Sharing body heat with a person after an intercourse was quite nice, and he found himself reluctant to let go of that warmth when the person slowly began to withdraw from him.

He heard the sound of water, and soon he could feel a damp tissue against his skin, washing his upper body before moving to clean up the mess from his stomach and his crotch. His clothes were pulled back over his body again.

As the aura of satisfaction slowly dissolved from around him, he could feel again the chilliness of the dungeons and the uncomfortable way his body was tied down, his wrists hurting and his limbs almost numb. Anger and indignation washed over him again. But before he could give voice to his feelings, a strange scent assaulted his nose, and soon he was back in the haze again.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in his room as if all was just a dream. But he knew it wasn't. The scars on his wrists left by the tight ropes were a painful reminder. Someone had to pay for that.

Next morning, a very angry Lance Corporal Rivaille stormed into the dining hall, where his squad members were having breakfast.

"Good morning, Lance Cor-" Eren began, but he shut him up with a stabbing, cold glance.

He measured up his soldiers, trying to read their expressions. Eren looked at him with his usual puppy eyes, while Mikasa's gaze was distant and defiant as always. The two blondes with their clear blue eyes were the picture of angelic innocence. Jean had his usual, idiotic horse-face on. He didn't spare much thought to the other two, who looked to him like ones ready to shit themselves in fear.

"Someone did something really nasty. I want to know who it was." he demanded in an authoritative tone, directing his words primarily at Eren and Mikasa.

His subordinates exchanged uncertain glances at his rather vague words.

"You can confess now, or I'll interrogate you one by one in my office." he warned them. "Choose which one you prefer."

By now, everyone was familiar with the Lance Corporal's interrogation methods, and they saw that he was really pissed off, so they suspected that he had something really bad in store for them. But in spite of that, no-one really dared to say a word to save their skins.

"Sasha ate the remaining meat in the larder, Sir." Mikasa spoke up at length, to which Sasha's face became bright red and a horrified expression appeared on her features.

He threw Mikasa a sharp, dissatisfied glance. That was not the kind of information he wanted to know, and he was still suspicious of Mikasa. After all, he couldn't be sure of what she was hiding in her pants until he saw it for himself, right?

'Well, if you won't fess up, it's time to play _my_ game.' he thought with malice.

He would not let a bunch of horny teenagers play such tricks on him and get away without due retribution. He already had a couple of things on his mind about how to punish them.

"I expect each of you to report in my office individually." he said in an ominous voice. "It's an order."

He turned to go, leaving a tense atmosphere behind. The young members of the new Rivaille Squad exchanged puzzled glances, not entirely sure why was the Lance Corporal so absolutely furious. Yet, they received an order, and they had to obey without question unless they wanted to be in any more trouble.

They didn't have much appetite left to finish breakfast, so they reluctantly went and lined up outside the door to the Lance Corporal's office.

As they were standing in the dimly lit corridor, contemplating their deed in silence and wondering what had happened to earn them the collective punishment, no-one noticed the devilish grin appearing on angelic features.


End file.
